


French Kiss

by LeviHeichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, teacher!levi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviHeichou/pseuds/LeviHeichou
Summary: Eren ist echt schlecht in Französich. Levi ist sein viel zu heißer Lehrer. Was kann da schon schief gehen?





	French Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hallooo !  
> Es gab ein Problem beim hochladen, deshalb lade ich die drei vorhandenen Teile und den letzten Teil jetzt zusammen als Oneshot hoch^^.  
> Bitte lasst Kommentare da und sagt mir was ihr denkt^^  
> Viel Spaß Owo

Eren

 

“Verdammt”; knurrte ich und stopfte die versaute Arbeit in meinen Rucksack.  
Wozu hab ich den Scheiß bitte gelernt wenn ich es erst recht nicht kann?!   
„Tz, Jäger, Du bist ja in Französisch noch schlechter, als ich dachte. Wie wäre es wenn du deinen Arsch mal zur Abwechslung zum Schreibtisch bewegst und lernst?“, ertönte die kühle Stimme meines Französischlehrers.   
„Aber Monsieur Ackerman, ich habe wirklich gelernt“, versuchte ich, aber alles was ich als Antwort bekam war ein desinteressiertes „tz“, was jedoch kein Wunder war. Levi Ackeman war ja noch die der Gesprächigste. Dafür war er aber umso heißer. Mit seinen schwarzen Haaren, der blassen Haut und diesen grauen Augen, die einem mit Blicken bedenken konnten, die einem einen Schauder den Rücken hinunter laufen lassen, sah er einfach verboten gut aus. Dieser Umstand sorgte auch nicht gerade dafür, dass ich mich aus seinen Unterricht konzentrierte. Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich hing an seine Lippen, jedoch nicht weil ich ihm tatsächlich zuhören würde, sondern vielmehr in Gedanken was ich mit diesen Lippen alles anstellen könnte … Eren - Stopp! Konzentrier dich! Na geht doch! HALT. Nicht auf seinen Arsch, du Idiot!   
„Eren? Ist deine Note wirklich so schlecht?“, begann mein Freund und Sitznachbar Armin, zaghaft als es zur Pause läutete und legte mir einen Hand auf die Schulter.   
„Ja! Ich hab die letzten Tage die ganze Zeit dieses dumme Zeug gelernt und trotzdem negativ! Ich versteh den Scheiß einfach nicht!“   
„Wenn du möchtest, kann ich versuchen dir beim Lernen zu helfen“, schlug vorsichtig Armin vor. Ich sah den Blonden an. Das könnte tatsächlich helfen. Armin schrieb immer nur die besten Noten – und genau das brauchte ich jetzt. Eine gute Französisch Note, denn wenn ich durchfallen sollte, müsste ich das ganze Jahr wiederholen! Und aus dem Basketballteam flieg ich dann auch noch! Und DAS war etwas was ich unbedingt vermeiden musste.   
„Du würdest mir den Arsch retten Armin!“   
„Ok. Dann nach der Schule bei mir?“  
„Abgemacht“  
——-  
„Eren, willst du eine Pause machen?“ schlug Armin vor.  
Frustriert hob ich das Buch vom Boden auf, das ich mir kurz vorher in Verzweiflung und fehlender Motivation dort hin befördert hatte. Scheiß unregelmäßig Verben!! Wieso muss es verdammt noch mal so viele verschiedene Endungen geben?!   
„Gut“, murrte ich, schob den Sessel zurück und streckt meine langen Beide aus. Armin versuchte seit zwei Stunden mein Hirn dazu zu bewegen sich auch nur irgendwas davon zu merken, was in diesem Buch stand. Was ist das passé composé von avoir noch einmal? J’ai avé ? Nein! Warte .. j’ai eu? Ich habe keine Ahnung!   
„Vielleicht solltest du jemanden anderes fragen ob er dir hilft, jemand der es besser kann als ich?“   
Das war Armins freundliche Art zu sagen, dass ich einfach so schlecht war, dass nicht mal er mir mehr helfen konnte.  
„Und wen bitte? Ich gebe sicher, das Geld – das ich sowieso nicht habe - dafür aus das mir irgendein Idiot eine Sprache beibringen will, mit der ich ohnehin nichts anfangen kann“  
„Nicht irgendein Idiot Eren, Monsieur Ackerman“  
„Armin. Nein“  
„Armin, ja!“

———————————————————————  
Levi

 

Meine Papiere zusammen sammelnd sah ich auf:“ Tz, selbst wenn ich ihm Nachhilfe geben würde, Jäger würde das sowieso nicht helfen“  
„ Bitte Monsieur Ackerman. Eren könnte ihre Hilfe wirklich brauchen“, versuchte Armin es noch ein mal.  
„Tz, na gut Arlert. Aber erwarte nicht zu viel, Jäger ist verdammt faul“   
„Vielen Dank!“   
——  
Zwei Stunden später, meinte ich an den Schreibtisch gelehnt:“ Die Stunde ist beendet! Ihr könnt gehen“  
Während alle Schüler den Raum verließen sah ich noch einmal von meinen Papieren auf“ Oi, Jäger! Herkommen“  
Unentschlossen machte er einen Schritt auf mich zu: „Sie wollten mich sprechen, Monsieur?“  
„Ja. Ich erwarte dich in einer Stunde ihn meinem Büro“  
Seine Augen weiteten sich:“ In ihrem Büro?“  
„Tz, ja“ Der Bengel wurde doch tatsächlich rot.  
„U-Und weswegen?“  
„Um deinem lahmen Gehirn Französisch beizubringen“  
„Oh. Ähm, ja natürlich..danke“  
„Tz, bedank dich bei Arlert“  
——————————————————————————————  
Eren

 

Das ist allein deine Schuld Armin! Innerlich verfluchte ich meinen besten Freund dafür, mich in diese Situation gebracht zu haben. Freiwillig wäre ich jetzt bestimmt nicht vor Monsieur Ackermanns Büro und würde nur bei dem Gedanken alleine mit ihm Zeit zu verbringen, rot werden wie irgendeine verknallte Highschoolschülerin. Aber was konnte ich dafür, dass mein Lehrer so scharf war? Ich war auch nur ein Mensch. Außerdem muss man Schönheit doch wertschätzen. Ja genau.   
Moment. Schönheit wertschätzen? Eren - WTF?! 

„Oi, Jäger“ 

„J-ja .. Monsieur Ackerman“, stieß ich hervor.  
Scheiße, wo kam der auf einmal her?!

„Tz, Los Jäger, ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit“, meinte er kühl. 

„Natürlich“, murmelte ich und schulterte meine Tasche. Monsieur Ackerman lehnte im Türrahmen, Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und starrte mich wartend an.“ Heute noch Jäger“

 

——————  
„Aua!“, stöhnte ich und rieb mir den Hinterkopf.   
„Komm schon! So schwer ist das jetzt auch wieder nicht! Konzentration Jäger! Oder muss ich dir das Buch noch einmal um die Ohren schlagen, um deinem Hirn auf die Sprünge zu helfen?“, fuhr mein Lehrer mich an.

Abwehrend hob ich die Hände:“Nein! Schon gut! Ich konzentriere mich ja!“   
Schön wäre es. Wie zum Teufel soll ich mich konzentrieren, wenn mein fast schon lächerlich heißer Lehrer mir so nahe ist? Ich kann buchstäblich sein Aftershave reichen! Und Himmel, roch er gut.

„Das will ich hoffen“, knurrte er und erhob sich vom Schreibtischsessel und stützte beide Hände neben meinen Unterlagen ab:,“ Denn wehe dir du verschwendest meine Zeit hier Balg! Also. Welche Stellung im Satz hat die Präsentation „à“ ?“ 

Stellung im Satz? Keine Ahnung, aber ich wusste definitiv in welcher Stellung ich ihn auf diesem Schreibtisch wollte. Eren stop! Auch wenn er verdammt gut aussieht ist, wenn du dich jetzt nicht konzentrierst, reißt er dir den Kopf ab. Und das..

„Jäger!“, zischte Levi genervt,“Wo zum Teufel bist du mit deine Gedanken?“

Zwischen ihren Beinen ?

„Ich -hm.. es tut mit leid“, nuschelte ich und versuchte die Röte ihn meinem Gesicht zu überspielen. Levi lehnte sich noch weiter vor und starrte mich an:“Ich wiederhole mich ungern. Wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken?“ Er war jetzt so nah, das ich seinen Atmen auf meiner Haut spüren konnte.   
„Ähm.. also ich“  
„Jäger...“, warnte der Ältere, doch ich starrte nur zu Boden. Dann stand er auf, umrundete den Tisch und drehte meinen Sessel bis ich ihn direkt ansehen musste. Himmel, hatte er schöne Lippen. Ob sie so weich waren wie sie aussahen? Wie gerne ich das herausfinden würde. Aber ich konnte nicht. Und warum nicht?, meldete sich ein kleiner, überaus fieser Teil in mir. Was könnte schon groß passieren? Man, ich weiß auch nicht, er könnte mich umbringen? Das scheint mir ein ziemlich guter Grund zu sein. Aber es wäre es wert... Scheiß drauf! Wenigstens sterbe ich glücklich. 

„Jäger, was denkst du was du...“, weiter kam er jedoch nicht da ich meine Lippen auf seine presste. Sein ganzer Körper verspannte sich. Von dem berauschenden Gefühl mitgerissen, vergrub ich meine Finger in seinen weichen Haaren. Er verspannte sich noch mehr, ich merkte jedoch, wie sein Widerstand dahinschmolz, bis er den Kuss erwiderte. Seine Hände legte sich um meine Taille und gerade als ich ihn weiter zu mir ziehen wollte, brach der den Kuss ab:“Fuck. Jäger, hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung was du da tust?“  
„Genau das was ich seit der ersten verdammten Unterrichtsstunde tun wollte“

„Tz, Du weißt das ich dein Lehrer bin richtig?“

„Ist mir egal“

Kurz herrschte Stille

„Scheiß drauf. Du kannst froh sein das du eine so geilen Arsch hast Jäger“, knurrte er bevor er mich am Kragen packte und zu sich zog. Dieses Mal war der Kuss nicht so vorsichtig, er wahr hemmungslos und wild, als Levis Zunge dann meinen Mund erkunde, gab es kein halten mehr. Ruckartig zog ich ihn an mich. „Tz, du hast doch nicht ernsthaft geglaubt, das du hier das Sagen hättest oder?“, hauchte er in mein Ohr, bevor er mich von sich drückte und gegen den Tisch stieß. Die Lücke zwischen uns wieder schließend nahm er meine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne. Der kurze Schmerz den ich spürte, wurde schnell von einem Gefühl der Hitze ersetzt, als Levi weiter meine Lippen bearbeitete. „Mhh..gut..“,haucht ich an seinen Lippen.  
„So schöne makellose Haut“, wisperte der Schwarzhaarige gegen meine Lippen,“Das sollten wir ändern“ Sein Mund auf meinem Hals fühlte sich heiß an, und als er anfing an bestimmten Stellen zu saugen, legte ich den Kopf in den Nacken. „Ahh so gut“, stöhnte ich, “ Mehr“  
————-

Am nächsten Morgen saß ich wieder einmal in Levi’s Französischstunde und verstand - wer hätte es gedacht - gar nichts. Meine Gedanke driftete immer wieder zu dem gestrigen Tag und dem Vorfall in Levi’s Büro. Da es vergeblich war, mich dem Unterricht zu widmen, beschloss ich jedoch meinem Lehrer meine 100 Prozentige Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.   
Als es später zur Pause läutete, war ich in meinem Kopf immer noch bei Levi’s sündigen Lippen, sodass ich nicht merkte das Armin neben mir stand und wartete, um Mittagessen zu gehen. „Komm schon Eren, Mikasa und Jean warten.“   
„Ja ja, ich komm ja schon“, murrte ich und erhob mich vom Sessel. Gemeinsam verließen wir den Klassenraum um uns auf den Weg zum Speisesaal zu machen wo meine Adoptivschwester und unser Pferd eines Freundes bereits auf uns warteten.

„Hey Eren“, grinste Jean als er mich sah;“Woher hast du die den?“   
„Woher habe ich was?“

Er deutete auf meine Hals. Das Gefühl von Levi’s Mund auf meiner Haut, das plötzlich mein Bewusstsein erfüllte, verriet mir sehr schnell was Jean auf meinem Hals sehen musste.

„Eren.“ schaltete sich nun Mikasa ein;“Von wem hast den die Knutschflecken?!“  
„Hat dich endlich jemand flachgelegt?“, zog Jean mich weiter auf.  
„Als ob“, murmelte ich. Schön wäre as ja, jedoch hatte mich Levi wenig später aus seinem Büro geschmissen, weil, und das is ein Zitat:“Ich im Gegensatz zu euch hormonabhängigen Teenagern, Arbeit zu erledigen habe“ 

„Komm schon Eren, sag es uns“, setzte Jean nach.  
„Ja, damit ich die Person umbringen kann“, zog Mikasa mit.

Toll. Ganz toll.

„Lasst uns essen!“, sagte ich mit Nachdruck und versuchte ich ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes, als meine Knutschflecken zu lenken und warf Armin einen flehenden Blick zu.

„Genau! Vamos Leute“, schaltete sich Armin ein.  
Mikasa zog eine Augenbrau hoch.“ Spanisch Armin? Kannst du das etwa auch?“

„Mikasa es su casa! Du solltest nicht reden!“

 

„Und Eren? Wie war die Nachhilfestunde mit Monsieur Ackermann?“, fragte Marco, als wir uns an den Tisch im Speisesaal setzten. 

Oh. Freckled Jesus, wenn du nur wüsstest.

„Aufschlussreich“, meinte ich.

„Freut mich, wenn du Französisch endlich besser verstehst“, schaltete sich Armin ein.

Also wenn du French Kissing meinst, dann ja, mehr als nur verstanden. Für diese Lektion habe ich sogar gelernt - freiwillig.

„Ja ... ich mich auch. Das mit Monsieur Ackermann war eine gute Idee. Er ist ein toller Lehrer. Er bringt mir Sachen bei, die nicht im Buch stehen.“, grinste ich.

„Ach wirklich? Das ist ja interessant. Was denn zum Beispiel?“

„Ach du weißt schon. Dies ... und jenes …“

Zum Beispiel, die Auswirkungen von Zungenküssen auf einen männlichen Teenagerkörper. Überaus erfreuliche Ergebnisse. Wobei sie noch weiteren Nachforschungen bedarf. Ja genau. Sicher ist sicher. 

„Aha“, meinte Armin vielsagend und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. 

Ich nickte enthusiastisch. „Ja! Wie schon gesagt, sehr aufschlussreich!“, erklärte ich und stocherte in meinem Essen herum, “ Wir haben unregelmäßige Verben durchgenommen. Wir haben Übungszettel ausgefüllt. Die maximale Stützlast seines Schreibtisches überprüft…“

„Was?“

„Ach nichts!“, sagte ich etwas zu laut und schob meinen Teller von mir. 

Meine Freunde warfen mir verwirrte Blicke zu. Taten es aber mit einem Kopfschütteln a la „Ach, Eren halt“ wieder ab. Tja, es hat tatsächlich Vorteile als größtenteils irrationaler Vollidiot zu gelten. Man kann so viel Scheiße sagen, wie man will, glauben tut es einem eh niemand - wenn sie bis dahin überhaupt noch zuhören. 

Mich meiner Nachspeise widmend, gab ich mich meinen Tagträumen hin – die allesamt einen gewissen sexy Lehrer beinhalteten. Auf komplett unschuldiger Basis natürlich. Ach, komm. Wem machst du hier was vor, Eren. Das kauft dir kein Mensch ab. Es ist ok in einer Schulkantine über make-out sessions mit deinem Lehrer zu fantasieren. Wirklich. Das passiert den Besten von uns. Ich meine. TILF sind ein Ding. Um es mit den den Worten meines Idols capegrl13 von urbandictionary zu sagen: “He`s quite a TILF, … I´d like to take him for a ride“   
Jeder findet mal einen Lehrer heiß. Selbst Jean … HALT! Bis hier hin und nicht weiter! Ekelhaft Eren! Nein! Iss einfach dein Dessert weiter! 

Apropos Dessert.   
„Oi, Jäger“, ertönte die tiefe Stimme Levis hinter mir, „Komm nachher bitte in mein Büro“

Über beide Ohren grinsen drehte ich mich um: “Ich komme sofort!“  
————-

Überschwänglich riss ich die Tür auf.

„Sie wollten mich sehen, Monsieur Ackermann?“  
Das breiteste Grinsen des Jahrhunderts auf meinem Gesicht, zog ich die Augenbrauen hoch. 

„Tz. Bilde dir bloß nicht ein Jäger. Und jetzt beweg deinen Arsch hier her“

„Jawohl Sir!“, rief ich gespielt ernst und salutierte. 

„Jäger…“, knurrt Levi.

„Schon gut. Schon gut!“

Ich versuchte mir jegliches weiter Kommentar zu verkneifen, als ich zu ihm an den Schreibtisch ging. Scheiterte jedoch. „Wissen Sie, wenn sie nicht so ...“

„Mund halten“, knurrte der Schwarzhaarige. Meinen Kragen packend, sog er mich an sich,“ Sonst nehmen doch wir Französisch durch“

„Gegen durch nehmen hätte ich nichts. Im Gegenteil. Aber mir würde dafür etwas wesentlich besseres als Französisch einfallen“, hauchte ich ihm ins Ohr.

„Wenn du allen Ernstes denkst du könntest an meinen Arsch…“

„Ach komm schon. Wenn du nur…“  
„Nichts da! Pass auf was du sagst, denn dein Arsch steht hier auf dem Spiel, NICHT meiner. Und jetzt sei leise, bevor ich es mir anders überlege“

Seine rauchige Stimme verursachte mir Gänsehaut.

„Zu Schade, dein Arsch ist wirklich nicht zu verachten!  
„Eren! Schnauze!“ fuhr er mich an und verhinderte effektiv meine nächsten Worte, als er meine Lippen mit seinen verschloss. Meine anfängliche Überraschung schmolz schnell dahin und meine Lippen wurden weich. Das Gefühl seines Mundes auf meinem sendete Hitzewellen durch meine Körper und brachte mein Blut in Wallung.   
Meine Hände fuhren in seine Haare im Versuch mich dort festzukrallen und ihn noch näher an mich zu ziehen. Ich stöhnte in den Kuss und schlang meine Beine um seine Taille.   
Bittersüßer Schmerz durchfuhr mich, als er in meine Lippe biss und daran saugt.   
Ich konnte ein Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„Gott … mehr“

Levis nonverbale Antwort: Er drückte ich auf den Schreibtisch und beugte sich über mich.

„Mehr? Kannst du haben Jäger“, hauchte er mir ins Ohr und ließ mich erschaudern, seine Stimme wie Samt auf meiner Haut – ein kribbelndes Gefühl dort hinterlassen wo er diese berührte. Sein heißer Atem an meinem Hals, wo er eine Spur aus Küssen und kleinen Bissen hinterließ, die meine Haut dunkel färbten. Der Ältere saugte an der empfindlichen Stelle hinter meinem Ohr. „Mhh Levi!“, ich biss mir auf die Lippe um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Levi schaute mit dunkel verschleierten Augen auf und ich spürte seinen Atem an meinem Ohr:“ Lass das! Ich will dich hören“ Mein ganzer Körper zitterte in Erwartung unter dem Schwarzhaarigen. 

„Nggg...bitte..“

 

„WAS ZUM TEUFEL!! WTF EREN? M-Monsieur Ackermann?!“

 

————————————————————————————————-—————————-  
Levi

 

„WAS ZUM TEUFEL!! WTF EREN? M-Monsieur Ackermann?!“

Seufzend lies ich von Eren ab. Wer hat bitte ein solch beschissenes Timing? Mein Hemd richtend richtige ich mich auf. Auf die Tür zugehend fuhr ich mir durch die Haare, um diese auch nur annähernd zu bändigen.   
Im Türrahmen stand, mit ungläubig geweiteten Augen, Jean Kirschstein, der heftig zusammenzuckte als ich auf ihn zu ging.  
„Tz, tz, tz. Keine Manieren. Hat dir deine Mami nie gesagt, dass man anklopft bevor man einen Raum betretet?“

Antwort bekam ich keine, dass hatte ich jedoch auch nicht erwartet. So wie der mich anstarrte und sein Blick immer wieder zwischen mir und Eren hin und her huschte, waren ihm jetzt offenbar auch die letzten Gehirnzellen abgestorben. Er öffnete den Mund, wie um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn aber sofort wieder. Nur um ihn dann abermals zu öffnen. Und ihn wieder zu schließen. Himmel, dachte ich, wie dämlich kann man sein?

„Tz, vom Pferd zu Karpfen, oder was? Kirschtein, mach den Mund zu!“

„A-Aber ihr...“ stammelte er und wollte sichtlich überall sein, aber nicht hier. 

„Himmel, Kirstein! Das nächste Mal klopf an, wir wollen ja nicht, dass du aus versehen jemanden beim knutschen erwischt, nicht wahr?“

Stille. Keine Antwort. 

Ich seufzte:“Ok. Zuerst wirst du nicken, sagen, dass du diene Manieren nicht wieder vergessen wirst und dann wirst du verschwinden. Verstanden?“

Wie vor den Kopf gestoßen nickte er und murmelte:“ Ja, Anklopfen. Genau. Entschuldigen sie die Störung.“ Er zog den Kopf ein, und verließ fluchtartig den Raum, die Tür hinter sich schließend.  
—————————————————————————————————————————-  
Eren

 

Jean? Ernsthaft? Von allen Leuten ausgerechnet er! Wenn das das Universum war, dass mich dafür bestrafte, dass ich mich für französische Kunst interessierte, dann war das echt unfair. Es war wahrscheinlich nur eingeschnappt, weil ich es war, der Levi in die Finger bekommen habe. Oder zwischen die Beine in diesem Fall. Tja, ich habe einfach ein Händchen für die feine französische Art.   
Und eben diese feine französische Art brachte meine Gedanken in die Gegenwart zurück. 

Levi stand vor mir und sah mich abwartend an.

„Hmm Was?“

De Ältere verdrehte die Augen:“ Tz. Ich sagte: Du solltest gehen“

Verständnislos starrte ich ihn an: „ÄHHH gehen? Was? Aber wir waren doch dabei …“

„Meine Güte Jäger! Du hast doch nicht ernsthaft gedacht, dass ich jetzt noch weiter mache, nachdem dein treues Pony so toll hereingeschneit ist?“

Hatte ich das gedacht? Hatte ich überhaupt was Gedacht? Kurz hielt ich inne. Nope. Definitiv nicht. Stille.

„Also…“, versuchte ich, wurde aber unterbrochen. 

„Nein. Wir sehen uns morgen in der Klasse Jäger“, stellte Levi klar. Sein Hemd noch einmal glattstreichend wandte er sich zu gehen, schien es sich jedoch anders zu überlegen und hielt inne, eher er sich ein sich noch mal zu mir umdrehte. Kurz dachte ich er hätte seine Meinung geändert, als ich seine Hand auf meiner Brust spürte, merkte jedoch, dass ihr mir einen Notizzettel in die Tasche meines Hemds gesteckt hatte.   
Auf dem Höhepunkt meiner geistigen Intelligenz und Redegewandtheit erwiderte ich: „Was ist das?“

„Meine Adresse Balg. Heute Abend. Um sieben. Und sei gefälligst pünktlich zum Unterricht.“  
Die Art wie seine Stimmer rauer wurde, als er Unterricht sagte, ließ meine Knie weich werden. 

Meine Antwort nicht abwartend, verließ er den Raum. 

 

——Später——

 

Ich fand Armin, Mikasa und Marco kurze Zeit später, als sie versuchten aus eine sehr aufgewühlten Jean herauszubekommen was passiert ist.   
Als ich näher kam sah Armin aus: „Ah! Eren! Du kommst gerade recht. Vielleicht kannst du uns sagen was mit Jean los ist. Er kam völlig durch den Wind zu uns und redet immer nur davon, wie wichtig anklopfen doch sein und, dass man seine Manieren niemals vergessen darf“

Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern, und ging an ihnen vorbei, weiter den Gang entlang, blieb jedoch noch einmal stehen, als ich Armin rufen hörte: „Eren! Weißt du was passiert ist?“

„Jean hat mich bei meiner Französisch Nachhilfe gestört“, meint ich lachend.  
„Was meinst du damit? Warum sollte ich das so aufwühlen?“

„Wusstest du das Levi ganz besonders Wert auf den Praktischen Teil des Unterrichts legt? Vor allem vertikal auf seinem Schreibtisch“

„Bitte was? Eren!“, hörte ich Armin stottern.  
„Was?!“, hörte ich Mikasas schrille Stimme.

Ich hob nur die Hand und ging weiter den Gang hinunter.

 

——Noch später——

 

Punkt sieben stand ich vor Levis Haustür und läutete.   
„Du bist pünktlich“, kam es von ihm, als er dir Tür öffnete.  
„Zu deinem Unterricht? Immer“, erwiderte ich und konnte mein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. 

Die Antwort Levis bestand lediglich daraus mich am Kragen zu packen und mich ins Haus zu ziehen.   
Kaum war die Tür verschlossen, verschloss er meinen Mund mit seinem und ich ließ mich willig von ihm ins Schlafzimmer ziehen.

 

So schnell würde ich gegen den Französischunterricht nichts mehr sagen.

 

ENDE--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
